The Spy Series
by Paula Lirio
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Uma série de ficlets sobre Harry e Draco, e o desabrochar do relacionamento deles. Slash.
1. Encontro

**Título:** The Spy Series (1): Encontro  
**Autora:** Cosmic

**Tradutora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta da Tradução:** Lilibeth

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criados por J.K. Rowling.  
**Rating:** G  
**Par:** HP/DM  
**Sumário:** Harry é enviado para receber o novo espião após um encontro de Comensais. Primeira parte de The Spy Series.

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é a primeira de, pelo menos, seis ficlets.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa é mais uma fic que traduzo da Cosmic. Não vou demorar pra atualizar, mas aviso que a fic ainda não terminou, e ela demora muito para atualizar. Até agora ela só postou três capítulos... Mas aproveitem, a fic é muito fofa.

ooo

**The Spy Series I**

**Encontro**

De Cosmic

ooo

_'Harry,_

_Por favor, venha ao meu escritório assim que terminar seu jantar. _

_Prof. Dumbledore'_

Harry leu o bilhete duas vezes, e franziu as sobrancelhas se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Ele havia feito alguma coisa errada? Pela primeira vez ele não conseguia lembrar de ter quebrado nenhuma regra – pelo menos nenhuma que fosse o suficiente para ser chamado ao escritório do diretor.

Enquanto caminhava ao escritório de Dumbledore, vinte minutos depois, ele estava nervoso. Hermione e Ron caminhavam em direção à Torre da Grifinória, Hermione absorta num livro e Ron fingindo não estar excitado por poder ficar sozinho com ela por um tempo.

Assim que Harry parou na frente da estátua que escondia a sala do diretor, ela começou a girar e Harry pulou nos degraus, supondo que, de alguma forma, Dumbledore sabia que ele estava lá.

"Professor Dumbledore?" A sala estava como sempre esteve; os quadros o olhavam curiosamente e Fawkes sentada em seu poleiro, olhando Harry contemplativamente.

"Ah, Harry, aí está você." Albus Dumbledore descia as escadas, as vestes arrastando atrás dele. "Como vai?"

"Bem, senhor" Harry respondeu. "O senhor… hn… o senhor me chamou?"

"Tão direto, sempre tão direto." Professor Dumbledore disse, com os olhos cintilando para Harry.

O diretor sentou em sua mesa e fez sinal para Harry se sentar em alguma das cadeiras.

"Eu tenho um serviço para você." Dumbledore disse.

"Um serviço?" Harry repetiu sem entender. "Que serviço?"

Dumbledore sorriu. "Um serviço para a Ordem, Harry. Eu pediria a outra pessoa, mas o Professor Snape não pode sair do castelo desde que Voldemort descobriu sobre ele e Minerva – bem, ela não gosta de sair à noite numa época dessas."

"O que o senhor quer que eu faça?" Harry perguntou. O que quer que fosse, parecia perigoso. A coragem Gryffindor imediatamente despertou em Harry.

"Nosso espião chega essa noite, Harry." Dumbledore disse e, de repente, ele já não estava sorrindo. "Ele tem informações vitais para nós. Eu preciso que você vá buscá-lo, para ter certeza que ele chegue ao castelo ileso."

Harry olhou para Dumbledore. "Eu nem sei quem é o espião." Ele disse. "Como é que eu posso ir buscá-lo? E se não for seguro? E se tiver alguém seguindo ele?"

"Foi colocado um feitiço nele para sabermos se ele está sendo seguido." Dumbledore disse. "Confie em mim, você só tem que se preocupar se ele está ferido ou não – caso esteja, leve-o direto para a enfermaria. Você pode fazer isso pra mim, Harry?"

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. Era uma grande tarefa – era o único espião que a Ordem tinha, já que Professor Snape havia sido descoberto por Vodemort. Ele não teria sobrevivido ao duelo se não fossem pelas visões que Harry tinha de Voldemort e o corajoso resgate de Remus Lupin. Snape não parava de rosnar sobre o quão estúpido 'o lobisomem' foi para resgatá-lo. Harry quase sorriu à memória, antes de lembrar da seriedade da situação. O espião. Traze-lo ao castelo a salvo.

"Eu faço." Harry disse, assentindo com a cabeça. "Quando ele chega?"

"Em cerca de vinte e cinco minutos." Professor Dumbledore disse. "Eu tomei a liberdade de pedir a Dobby para pegar a sua capa de invisibilidade no seu quarto – eu quero que você a use quando for."

Harry se perguntou por que precisava levar a Capa de Invisibilidade já que o Diretor disse que não havia perigo, mas não falou nada. "Onde ele vai estar?"

"Fora dos portões" Dumbledore disse. "É até onde ele pode aparatar – depois disso a proteção não permite."

"Eu sei – a proteção 'antiaparatar'." Harry disse. Hermione havia dito a ele e Ron sobre a proteção vezes demais.

Alguns minutos depois, depois de algumas instruções, Harry caminhava pelos corredores vazios em direção à entrada principal. Ele ainda se perguntava por que havia sido ele o escolhido nessa missão – ele não era o único aluno do sétimo ano que fazia parte da Ordem; assim como Harry, Ron e Hermione também faziam parte, e ainda assim por que eles não podiam vir com ele?

Assim que ele abriu a porta que dava para os jardins, percebeu que ainda não sabia qual era a identidade do espião.

Harry caminhava silenciosamente até o pátio que dava aos portões. A noite estava silenciosa e, apesar de ter a Floresta Proibida logo ao lado, não era assustador. O céu estava claro e a lua estava brilhante; uma meia lua.

Os pensamentos de Harry estavam totalmente voltados no espião, em quem era ele. Ele nem sequer sabia se era um aluno ou um professor, apesar de ser bem mais provável que fosse um aluno, já que ele mesmo era um. Além disso, quem mais dos professores, além de Snape, poderia ser um Comensal da Morte? Harry teve de segurar a risada quando a imagem do pequeno Professor Flitwick servindo Voldemort lhe veio à cabeça.

Os portões se abriram quando ele chegou mais perto, ainda assim Harry teve a sensação de não ser tão convidativos quanto pareciam. Quando ele atravessou os portões, ficando do lado de fora, sentiu a forte mágica das proteções que cercavam Hogwarts. Dava para notar que os feitiços eram mais eficazes para manter as pessoas longe do que qualquer muro poderia ser.

Enrolando-se com a capa, Harry se sentou no chão. De acordo com os planos de Dumbledore, ainda faltavam cinco minutos para o espião chegar.

Passaram-se cinco minutos.

Depois dez minutos.

Quando quinze minutos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse, Harry começou a se preocupar. Ele se levantou e olhou em volta, já preparado com a varinha na mão. Alguma coisa estava errada.

Então ele foi jogado no chão quando alguma coisa pesada aterrissou nele. Ou melhor, _alguém_.

"_Malfoy_?"

Harry olhou pra cima, percebendo, horrorizado, que o rosto de Malfoy estava coberto de machucados e havia sangue saindo de seu nariz.

Draco Malfoy olhou para ele, mas já que Harry estava coberto com a Capa de Invisibilidade, Malfoy não podia enxergá-lo. Malfoy segurou sua mão, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Então foi assim que você fez no terceiro ano, Potter," Malfoy murmurou e caiu em cima de Harry, inconsciente.

Depois de alguns grunhidos, Harry conseguiu se libertar, empurrando Malfoy pelos quadris. Antes de carregar o loiro até os portões do castelo, Harry observou para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto. E só dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts que ele permitiu –se ficar chocado com a descoberta de quem era o espião.

De repente fazia muito sentido Dumbledore não querer que Ron participasse da aventura.

Malfoy se mexeu e olhou em volta. Harry decidiu compadecer-se de Draco e tirou-lhe a capa.

"Potter," Malfoy murmurou. "Por que diabos mandaram você vir me buscar? Onde está Severus? Ah, não, certo, ele não pode sair. Mas não havia mais ninguém?"

Confuso, ele olhou para Harry, que sacudiu a cabeça, se perguntando onde estava e o que fizeram com o verdadeiro, sórdido Malfoy que ele tinha que conviver diariamente na escola. "Você deve ter batido a cabeça quando aparatou."

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça. "Não," ele disse "é apenas o efeito dos feitiços do Lorde de Nada. Acredite," ele continuou, enquanto tentava levantar, 'eu voltarei a ser eu mesmo em pouco tempo."

"Oh, fantástico," Harry disse, girando os olhos. Ele ofereceu uma mão para ajudar Malfoy, mas o garoto simplesmente ignorou.

Malfoy levantou-se tremendo, passando a mão no rosto. "Eles fizeram um bom trabalho dessa vez, não foi?" Malfoy murmurou e fez uma careta quando tocou um corte particularmente feio acima do olho esquerdo.

"É, você está lindo assim, multicolorido, Malfoy" Harry disse. Puxando Malfoy pelo braço, ele disse "Vamos, vamos trazer você de volta ao castelo. Dumbledore disse para levá-lo à Enfermaria caso você estivesse ferido."

"Você me acha lindo?" Malfoy olhou para ele, sorrindo cinicamente.

"Quê?" Harry parou. "Não, Malfoy, eu estava sendo sarcástico. Achei que você entendia disso."

"Sim, sei" Draco disso, rindo. "Dumbledore disse para me levar para a Enfermaria _se _eu estivesse ferido?"

Harry acenou. "Sim. Qual o problema?"

"Nada. Só que não existe encontros de Comensais em que eu não volte ferido, então o 'se' foi meio que desnecessário." Malfoy encolheu os ombros.

Harry não sabia exatamente o que dizer. "Bem, então. Para a enfermaria."

Malfoy caminhava silenciosamente, tombando aqui e ali. Harry achou que Malfoy não iria conseguir caminhar até o castelo; as feridas pareciam sérias e o modo como ele estava se comportando – era quase surreal. Tudo parecia bizarro. A noite estava tão calma e quieta. Draco Malfoy estava caminhando ao seu lado como se eles nunca tivessem brigado nos seis anos anteriores, caminhavam num silêncio confortável, como se fossem amigos.

"Por que você é espião?"

Harry não sabia de onde tinha saído a pergunta, mas ele olhou cheio de expectativa para Malfoy.

Malfoy olhou para ele e deu de ombros. E quando falou, sua voz parecia mais normal do que antes; menos bêbada e mais séria. "E percebi que não estava certo. O que meu pai e o Lorde das Trev... e _Voldemort_ estavam fazendo."

"Só isso? Você simplesmente percebeu que era errado?" Harry perguntou.

Malfoy olhou para Harry. "Severus já tinha tentado me convencer. Quando eu vi meu pai torturar um Sangue-rui… um nascido-trouxa, eu entendi que não era aquilo que eu queria. É claro que já era muito tarde pra desistir, e já que eles haviam descoberto sobre Severus, Dumbledore precisava de um novo espião."

Harry olhou para Malfoy, novamente se perguntando onde estava o verdadeiro Draco. "E você resolveu se oferecer para o cargo?"

Malfoy sorriu. "Não foi bem assim. Mas você conhece Dumbledore, ele pode torcer as palavras e convencer você de fazer coisas, e ainda te fazer acreditar que foi idéia sua. Às vezes eu não sei quem é pior, Voldemort ou Dumbledore, mas é claro, Dumbledore não te obriga a torturar Trouxas e ele também não me tortura, então a escolha é fácil."

Harry estava perplexo com a reviravolta na conversa, e não pôde dizer nada. Eles ainda caminhariam por dez minutos até chegar no castelo. Malfoy tombou e Harry deu a mão para segurá-lo. Malfoy olhou para ele e não disse uma palavra.

"Há quanto tempo você é espião?" Harry perguntou.

"O que é isso? Que questionário é esse?" Malfoy perguntou, aborrecido.

"Desculpa" Harry falou rápido, sentindo-se um idiota. Esse _era_ Malfoy de verdade, mesmo não parecendo. E o que é que Harry estava fazendo? Pedindo desculpas a Malfoy?

Para sua surpresa, Malfoy disse, "Tudo bem. Eu só... estou cansado e minha cabeça está me matando."

"Você vai ficar bem caminhando pelo castelo?" Harry perguntou.

Malfoy acenou com a cabeça, "Estou bem."

Quando Harry olhou para o lado, no entanto, ele percebeu que Malfoy parecia fraco e trêmulo. Ele não disse nada, provavelmente teria a cabeça arrancada de dissesse algo.

"O que acontece nesses encontros?" Harry perguntou, esperando Malfoy responder que não era da sua conta.

No entanto, Malfoy disse, "Nós informamos tudo para Voldemort. Puxamos saco. Se ele não está feliz com o que temos a dizer, ou com o nosso desempenho, ele nos pune." Harry olhou para Malfoy, sem saber ao exato o que falar. Draco olhou para Harry e disse, quieto "Ele não ficou feliz com o que eu tinha a dizer hoje. Ele acha que você é muito difícil de matar."

"Ele te castigou por minha causa?" Harry sentiu-se culpado, mesmo sabendo que não havia porquê. Harry não era o responsável por Voldemort ser um louco.

Malfoy não respondeu. Malfoy levou a mão à testa fazendo uma careta de dor.

"Malfoy? Você está bem?" Harry perguntou se aproximando.

"Eu… Ele lançou o Cruciatus e eu caí com força no chão. Posso ter tido uma concussão" ele disse, estremecendo.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Você não deveria estar andando se teve uma concussão."

"Vou ficar bem. Vamos logo!" Malfoy falou. Mas no momento que deu o primeiro passo, seus joelhos se curvaram e ele caiu em cima de Harry.

Harry teria girado os olhos, se já não estivesse tão tenso. "É, vai ficar bem, sei..." ele murmurou e colocou Malfoy no chão. Lançou um feitiço em Malfoy para diminuir o peso e o carregou nos braços de volta ao castelo. O loiro não estava exatamente inconsciente, ficava murmurando "Me coloque no chão... Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo, Potter" Mas Harry, obviamente, ignorava e continuava a andar.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, Harry ainda teve de carregá-lo por muitos degraus até chegar na Enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore e um Professor Snape muito preocupado estavam esperando. Assim que Harry colocou Malfoy em uma das camas, ele foi expulso do quarto.

Dumbledore o disse na porta, "Eu apreciaria se você mantivesse isso tudo só para você, Sr. Potter. O Sr. Malfoy ficará bem, eu garanto."

Depois de fechada a porta, Harry foi deixado se perguntando se aquela aventura havia sido só um sonho.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava tomando o café da manhã quando uma coruja da escola voou em sua direção e deixou uma carta no seu prato. Harry não pôde evitar o sorriso ao ver o conteúdo da carta.

"De quem é?" Hermione perguntou olhando a carta por cima do ombro do amigo.

"De alguém" Harry disse, sorrindo.

Hermione girou os olhos, voltando a atenção a um livro. Harry olhou para os lados e viu Malfoy sentado na mesa da Sonserina, sem marcas de feridas e o sorriso malicioso no lugar de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas, ainda assim, quando Harry olhou para ele, Malfoy olhou de volta e o moreno sentiu o mundo parar a sua volta. Os lábios de Malfoy se formaram num breve sorriso, antes de virar o rosto.

O sorriso de Harry aumentou, e ele voltou para o seu café da manhã. Um pequeno cartão ao lado do seu prato.

_'Obrigado'_


	2. Batalha

**Título:** The Spy Series (2): Batalha

**Autora:** Cosmic

**Tradutora:** Paula Lirio

**Beta da tradução:** Bela-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criados por J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** G

**Par:** HP/DM

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é a primeira de, pelo menos, seis ficlets.

**Sumário:** Draco salva a vida de Harry durante a Ultima batalha e Harry descobre uma coisa que nunca sequer havia suspeitado. Segunda parte de The Spy Series.

ooo

**The Spy Series 2**

**Batalha**

de Cosmic

ooo

Já havia se passado cinco meses desde a noite em que Harry descobriu que Draco Malfoy era o espião da Ordem dentro dos Comensais de Voldemort. Ele ainda não sabia como lidar com isso; Malfoy agia como sempre na escola, em relação a ele, Ron e Hermione. Ele ainda chamava Ron de 'Weasley pobretão' e Hermione de 'Sangue-ruim' e ainda insultava Harry toda vez que podia.

Mesmo assim, Harry ainda guardava o bilhete que Malfoy havia mandando pra ele depois _daquela noite_, escondido cuidadosamente no fundo do malão. Ele o retirava às vezes, tarde da noite, se perguntando quem Draco Malfoy era de verdade.

Entretanto, Voldemort estava avançando, recrutando mais e mais bruxos e magos para o lado dele. Malfoy servia à Ordem com informações de primeira qualidade e a Ordem pôde impedir vários ataques.

Harry se perguntava quantas surras Malfoy teve que agüentar pelas operações mal-sucedidas. Não havia sequer um arranhão no rosto dele quando o via na escola, mas ainda se lembrava do quanto o loiro estava machucado quando Harry recebera a ordem de buscá-lo. Madame Pomfrey e Professor Snape eram realmente muito bons em cura.

E então chegou o dia em que Malfoy disse-lhes dos planos de Voldemort para atacar Hogwarts.

Eles não tiveram chance de mandar os alunos para casa. Malfoy havia dito que o ataque seria em breve, mas ele não sabia o quão breve seria. Aconteceu naquela mesma noite.

As paredes sacudiram quando as defesas do castelo foram quebradas e os Comensais da Morte fervilharam nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Duelos violentos começaram quando o Diretor Dumbledore mandou que McGonagall levasse os estudantes para as masmorras.

"Alunos do sexto e sétimo ano escolhem se lutam ou não" ele havia dito.

Harry não viu um único aluno do sexto e sétimo ano seguir McGonagall.

Meia hora depois, todos estavam lá fora nos terrenos de Hogwarts, lutando pelas vidas e pelo direito de viver. Havia corpos espalhados pelo chão; estudantes, Comensais da Morte e professores também. Harry lutou contra um Comensal da Morte enquanto tentava se aproximar de Voldemort. Dumbledore já estava lá e os dois magos estavam duelando.

Harry se defendeu de uma maldição e mandou uma de volta. O Comensal caiu de joelhos, paralisado, e Harry lançou outro feitiço pra ter certeza de que ele se manteria assim.

"Harry, cuidado!"

Harry se virou e viu uma seqüência de azarações vindo em sua direção. Tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta; nem teve a chance de se mover. Ele piscou e esperou o feitiço atingi-lo – mas quando abriu os olhos, viu que alguém havia recebido o feitiço por ele.

"Malfoy?" Harry disse, quase sem fala, olhando para o outro garoto paralisado no chão. Então ele disse, "_Finite Incantatum_!"

Malfoy estava caído no chão, ofegante, e Harry estava prestes a se agachar ao lado dele quando ouviu, "Garoto estúpido! Eu deveria ter te matado no momento em que o nosso Lorde percebeu que havia um espião entre nós. Mas vou lidar com você depois." Harry olhou para cima e viu um Comensal encapuzado levantar a varinha para ele. "Sr. Potter, prepare-se para morrer. _Avada—_"

Mais uma vez, o mundo pareceu ir mais devagar. Malfoy piscou lentamente, mas de repente seus sentidos pareceram se aguçar e ele entendeu o que estava para acontecer. Harry nunca tinha visto alguém tão rápido, mas Malfoy levantou a varinha para o Comensal da Morte e gritou, "_Avada Kedavra_!" enquanto o Comensal ainda terminava de dizer a maldição.

O Comensal parou quando a luz verde o atingiu e caiu, morto. A máscara caiu para o lado e Harry ficou chocado ao notar que o comensal era ninguém menos que o pai de Draco, Lucius Malfoy.

O mundo voltou ao normal, e Harry ouviu os gritos e berros à sua volta. Maldições voavam para todos os lados, o cheiro de sangue e morte o rodeava. Harry viu Malfoy respirar fundo, tentando se sentar, mas caiu de volta no chão, gritando de dor. Harry lançou um feitiço-escudo em volta deles, na esperança de ter alguns momentos de paz.

"Malfoy, você precisa se levantar," Harry disse, com urgência.

"Eu... não consigo," Malfoy disse. "Dói."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que foi aquele feitiço?"

"O feitiço para quebrar ossos," Malfoy disse abafado. Seu rosto estava realmente pálido.

Harry respirou fundo. O feitiço quebrava os ossos do corpo; quanto mais tempo ficasse, mais ossos quebrava. Malfoy tinha recebido o feitiço por Harry.

"Por que você fez aquilo?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu tinha que fazer," Malfoy disse, tentando respirar. "Amo você."

Harry arregalou os olhos. "Você o quê!" exclamou, mas Malfoy não respondeu; ele respirava com dificuldade, e de repente ficou parado. No mesmo momento, Harry sentiu que o feitiço-escudo havia sumido e olhou em volta, tentando ver quem poderia chamar para ajudar Malfoy.

Ele olhou para onde Dumbledore e Voldemort estava lutando, e não pôde deixar de notar que os dois pareciam cansados. O ar em volta deles parecia brilhar com a magia que eles gastavam. Harry percebeu que aquela era sua chance - se Voldemort estava cansado, Harry poderia conseguir matar o Lorde das Trevas de uma só vez.

Olhando para Malfoy mais uma vez, ele prometeu que o sacrifício de todos não seria em vão.

Depois daquilo, Harry nunca poderia lembrar exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele só lembrava de cores; preto do ódio que ele tinha por Voldemort, vermelho da paixão pela vida, amarelo do sol de fim de tarde nos terrenos de Hogwarts, verde da grama embaixo dele, as vestes azuis de Dumbledore, vermelho-sangue manchando a barba prateada...

Um verde cintilante e forte do feitiço que Harry lançou em Voldemort.

Preto do momento em que Harry ficou inconsciente.

ooo

Quando Harry acordou, Hermione estava sentava ao lado de sua cama. Ela tinha um livro aberto no colo, no qual, pela primeira vez na vida, não conseguia prestar atenção. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e suas mãos tremiam ao segurar as mãos de Harry. Foi quando ela notou que ele estava acordado.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry também estava chorando ao descobrir as várias perdas que haviam acontecido. Metade dos alunos do sexto e sétimo ano estavam mortos, ou estavam gravemente feridos e teriam cicatrizes para sempre. Harry também descobriu que os Comensais da Morte tinham continuado a atacar Hogwarts depois que o Lorde deles havia morrido e haviam encontrado o caminho até os alunos mais novos nas masmorras. McGonagall havia sido assassinada, junto com vários alunos nascidos Trouxas.

Ron Weasley estava dormindo em uma das camas da Enfermaria. Seus ferimentos eram graves, mas não tanto a ponto de precisar levá-lo para St. Mungos. Harry ficou aliviado.

A voz de Harry vacilou quando ele perguntou, "E Malfoy?"

Hermione pareceu triste, mas disse, "Ele está no St. Mungos."

"Ele vai ficar bem?" Harry perguntou.

"Eles ainda não sabem," Hermione disse. "Ele foi atingido por um feitiço quebr..."

"Eu sei," Harry disse. "Ele recebeu aquele feitiço no meu lugar."

Hermione parou, olhando para ele com uma expressão surpresa. Então ela sorriu.

"Me diga que ele vai ficar bem," Harry implorou, olhando para Hermione. "Por favor."

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento antes de sorrir docemente, "É claro que ele vai ficar bem, Harry."

ooo

Dois dias depois, o Professor Snape informou a Harry que Malfoy havia acordado. Harry fora chamado à Ala Hospitalar, onde Severus estava se recuperando depois da Batalhe Final; ele tinha, assim como qualquer Comensal espião, sido vítima de vários feitiços, azarações e maldições dos outros Comensais da Morte.

Agora o Mestre em Poções estava deitado, olhando para Harry.

"Ele quer te ver," Snape disse. Ele mostrou a Harry uma carta. Estava endereçada a 'Querido Severus'. A carta era bem curta, a letra estava quase ilegível, como se Malfoy não conseguisse parar de tremer na hora de escrever a carta.

"É claro que eu vou", disse, olhando para Snape.

Snape olhou para Harry. "Se você machucá-lo, eu vou cuidar pessoalmente para fazer da sua vida um inferno, Potter", ele disse.

"Eu não vou machucá-lo", respondeu Harry.

Snape estreitou os olhos. "Eu não entendo o que ele vê em você", murmurou, baixo o suficiente para que só Harry pudesse ouvir.

Harry baixou os olhos. "Eu também não entendo, senhor", disse baixinho. "Eu não entendo por que ele recebeu aquele feitiço por mim."

"Se você não entende, não sou eu quem vai te dizer," o professor Snape rosnou.

Harry saiu logo depois. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer a Malfoy quando o visitasse, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer; ele tinha que vê-lo.

ooo

Malfoy estava sentado na cama quando Harry chegou naquela tarde. Hogwarts estava temporariamente sem aulas, mas ele ainda teve que pedir ao Professor Dumbledore a permissão para sair. O Diretor, que tinha sobrevivido à batalha mesmo contra todas as probabilidades – ele havia morrido por alguns segundos mas tinha sido revivido – tinha assinado a permissão sem fazer perguntas e Harry saiu assim que pegou o papel.

Malfoy parecia pálido, mas isso não era incomum nele.

"Oi." Harry falou da porta e Malfoy levantou os olhos.

"Harry," ele disse suavemente. "Entre."

Harry se perguntou quando é que Malfoy havia começado a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

Harry entrou no quarto, hesitante. "Como... er... Como você está?"

"Tão bem quanto era de se esperar," Malfoy disse. "Não posso andar no momento, minhas pernas ainda estão muito fracas, mas pelo menos estou acordado."

Harry acenou. Ele se sentia estranho, parado ao lado do pé da cama de Malfoy. Não sabia o que dizer – será que deveria perguntar sobre as últimas coisas que Malfoy tinha dito a ele naquela noite? Será que deveria agradecer a Malfoy por ter tirado a vida do próprio pai para salvá-lo?

"Como você está, Harry?"

A pergunta de Malfoy o surpreendeu. "Estou bem," ele disse automaticamente. "Eu... eu não fiquei desacordado por muito tempo."

Malfoy sorriu. "O Grande Harry Potter – destrói o Lorde das Trevas e não fica desacordado por muito tempo."

"Eu não fiz grande coisa," Harry disse. "Eu só... Voldemort estava cansado depois de lutar contra Dumbledore e eu me aproveitei disso."

"Você arriscou sua vida" Malfoy disse.

"Você também." Malfoy ficou quieto e tirou os olhos de Harry. Harry perguntou, "Por que? Por que você fez aquilo?"

Malfoy olhou para as próprias mãos. "Eu te disse, eu precisava."

"Isso é por que você me ama?"

Malfoy ficou paralisado por um momento. Então olhou para a janela, torcendo as mãos desconfortavelmente. "Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Eu só estava..."

"Morrendo?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu achei que estava," Malfoy disse. "E eu só... só queria que você soubesse. Sinto muito. Eu fui egoísta e... estúpido."

Malfoy ainda não olhava para Harry. Harry podia ver claramente o desconforto de Malfoy. Ainda não sabia o que sentir. Ele se importava com o fato de Malfoy amá-lo? Será que ele, Harry Potter, era gay? Nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso – ele teve quedas por garotas; Cho foi a mais importante. Mas ele teve um interesse mais do que saudável por Oliver Wood no seu segundo ano – e em Remus quando esse começou a ensinar, antes que soubesse da história do homem.

Talvez fosse bissexual. Mas ainda assim tinha Malfoy – o que ele deveria fazer com o amor de Malfoy?

"Diga alguma coisa." Harry levantou os olhos e viu que Malfoy o olhava, seus olhos cinzas implorando de forma que Harry nunca tinha visto. "Qualquer coisa."

"Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer," Harry disse. "Eu não sei o que eu sinto."

Malfoy baixou os olhos. "É claro," ele disse baixinho. "Eu… Não importa."

"Importa sim," Harry disse. "Desde que descobri que você era o espião, as coisas começaram a ser importantes. _Você _começou a ser importante. Pra mim. Eu não te entendo – você agia exatamente como sempre agiu em relação a mim e a meus amigos, ainda assim você salva minha vida e mata o seu pai para me proteger – e você me ama. Eu não sei o que pensar."

"Foi tudo atuação," Malfoy disse. "Na escola. Eu tinha que continuar fingindo – ou então descobririam. Eu não poderia ser legal com você, entende? Todo mundo ia suspeitar."

Harry balançou a cabeça; até que fazia sentido. Ainda assim, todas as ofensas o marcavam. Ainda havia muita hostilidade entre eles. Como é que ele poderia trocar aquilo por amor?

Finalmente ele disse, "Eu preciso de tempo."

Malfoy acenou. "Eu posso te dar tempo."

Harry sorriu e caminhou até a porta. Mas antes de sair, ele se virou, "Ah, Malfoy?"

"Sim?" Harry tentou ignorar as esperanças na voz de Malfoy.

"Obrigado."

E saiu antes que Malfoy pudesse responder.

ooo

Duas semanas depois da Batalha Final, Harry estava sentado no Salão Principal ao lado de Ron e Hermione. O salão parecia, como estava nas ultimas semanas, quieto demais. Haviam vários espaços vazios nos lugares onde os estudantes mortos ou gravemente feridos costumavam se sentar. As aulas já haviam recomeçado, apesar de alguns professores não saberem para quê. Transfigurações e Historia da Magia tinham sido canceladas, já que ambos os professores estavam mortos. Snape só dava aulas normais; os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano que estavam em aulas avançadas de Poções tinham que fazer trabalhos, já que a saúde do professor não estava forte o suficiente para estar próximo de poções tão poderosas.

As refeições no Salão Principal eram sempre quietas agora. Harry se perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que as coisas voltassem ao normal. Percebeu que poderiam não voltar ao normal mesmo depois que ele saísse de Hogwarts.

Hermione o cutucou. "Harry, olha."

Harry olhou para onde Hermione apontava; a porta de entrada do Salão. Malfoy estava lá, parado, apoiado em muletas, olhando o Salão Principal. Não dava pra ler o rosto dele, mas Harry podia ver tristeza em seus olhos.

Eles não tinham se falado desde a vez em que Harry o tinha visitado. Malfoy teve que passar por uma reabilitação e Harry se afastou, tentando entender o que sentia. Ele ainda não sabia o que era. A única conclusão que tinha chegado foi que não odiava mais Malfoy. Como poderia odiar, depois de tudo o que aconteceu? O Malfoy que descobriu ser o espião e o Malfoy que encontrou no St. Mungos não era uma pessoa que ele poderia odiar – era na verdade alguém que ele gostava. Mas quanto? Como colega, como amigo – ou como amante?

Malfoy atravessou o Salão Principal e parou em frente a Harry. Harry não sabia o que fazer – ele deveria sorrir ou…

Ele não teve tempo para pensar, Malfoy deu de costas e saiu do Salão.

"Vai atrás dele, Harry," Hermione disse.

"O que?" Harry olhou para ela.

"Vai atrás dele," ela repetiu. "Vocês obviamente precisam conversar."

Harry engoliu seco. Hermione conseguia ler tudo nele – era enervante, às vezes. Então ele acenou, levantou e seguiu Malfoy.

O outro garoto não tinha ido muito longe – ele não era muito rápido com as muletas e Harry pôde ouvir e seguir o som. Malfoy estava começando a descer as escadas em direção às masmorras – ato que era bem perigoso, já que ele estava de muletas – quando o alcançou.

"Malfoy," ele disse.

Malfoy tropeçou e quase caiu. Harry o alcançou e o amparou. Seu coração batendo rápido no peito.

Malfoy olhou pra ele. "Harry... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não sei... Hermione disse que precisávamos conversar," Harry disse.

"Granger? O que ela sabe? Você contou a ela? Disse a ela sobre a paixãozinha que eu tenho por você - oh, pobre Malfoy apaixonado pelo Grande Harry Potter – ela deu risada?" Malfoy zombou, apesar de que seu tom parecia mais ferido do que zombeteiro.

Harry queria sacudi-lo. "Não!" Ele disse. "Pare com isso. Eu não disse nada a ela. Ela é só… perceptiva, ok? Ela não sabe de nada."

Malfoy olhou pra ele. Harry de repente percebeu que era um pouco mais alto que o loiro. Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes.

"Ela não sabe?" Malfoy perguntou baixinho.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não. De nada. Eu queria contar para ela, só não sabia por onde começar."

Malfoy baixou os olhos. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Eu te disse," Harry disse, "Eu não sei. Eu apenas... precisamos conversar."

Malfoy engoliu seco. "É, precisamos. Mas, olhe… eu não consigo ficar muito tempo em pé, pode me ajudar a sentar?"

"Sim, sim, claro," Harry disse. Eles começaram a subir as escadas e Harry olhou hesitante para Malfoy. Usar as muletas na escada não parecia fácil. "Como estão as suas pernas?"

"Estão se curando," Malfoy disse. "Os curandeiros disseram que eu poderia ficar livre das muletas em uma semana se fizesse os exercícios."

Eles caminharam pelo corredor e Harry abriu a porta para uma sala de aula. Ele transfigurou uma mesa num sofá e sentou-se de um lado, enquanto Malfoy sentava no outro.

"Por que eles não consertam seus ossos como Pomfrey faz quando acontece um acidente?" Harry perguntou.

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça. "O feitiço não funciona dessa forma; ele quebra seus ossos mais permanentemente. Diferente das causas naturais, há magia negra envolvida, o que torna bem mais difícil de curar. Mas falar de ossos quebrados não é a razão para estarmos aqui."

Foi a vez de Harry engolir seco. Ele quem havia sugerido isso; agora teria que agüentar. "Malfoy..."

"Me chame de Draco," Malfoy disse. "Depois de tudo parece... melhor, acho."

"Certo," Harry disse. "Draco." Ele respirou fundo, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Malf… _Draco_ olhou para ele cheio de expectativa, e muito nervoso também. Harry também estaria, se seu coração não estivesse disparado.

Enquanto estavam ali sentados, ele não pode deixar de notar que Draco era lindo. Seu queixo era pontudo, mas a pele pálida e os olhos cinzas compensavam. Enormes cílios pálidos criavam sombras nas bochechas dele. Lábios rosados que pareciam mais do que convidativos, ainda mais agora sorrindo.

"Posso beijar você?"

Harry não soube de onde a pergunta saiu e sentiu as bochechas arderem.

Draco olhou pra ele. "Me beijar?" ele perguntou, a voz falhando.

"Eu… eu não devia... não devia ter perguntado. Me desculpe…" Harry gaguejou, seu rosto ficando mais do que vermelho.

"Pode," Draco disse e Harry parou de falar. Draco baixou os olhos antes de voltar a olhar para Harry. "Você pode me beijar, se quiser."

"Oh. Bem. Bom," Harry disse, mentalmente se estapeando. Que diabos estava fazendo? Ele tinha enlouquecido?

Seu coração batia furiosamente no peito quando ele se aproximou de Draco. Tomou cuidado para não tocar nas pernas de Draco, já que não sabia o quão machucadas elas ainda estavam. Ele levantou uma mão e tocou o rosto de Draco, aproximando os rostos. Ele sentiu o hálito quente de Draco tocar-lhe os lábios antes de juntar as bocas num beijo.

Não era nada parecido com aqueles beijos úmidos e 'que-diabos-devo-fazer-agora' que havia trocado com Cho.

Foi estranho no começo; os narizes se chocaram, mas aí eles se ajeitaram e o mundo ficou perfeito. Os lábios mornos de Draco tocavam os dele, sem pedir mais do que Harry podia oferecer. As mãos de Harry acariciando as bochechas macias do loiro.

Harry se aproximou ainda mais e...

"Ai," Draco disse, quebrando o beijo. Ele se encolheu e esfregou as pernas; Harry tinha tocado nelas e machucado Draco.

"Me desculpe" Harry disse imediatamente. "Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?"

Draco apertou os olhos e se forçou a respirar calmamente. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, já está passando. Não se preocupe." Ele levantou os olhos. "Então..."

"Eu ainda não sei o que eu sinto," Harry disse. Draco baixou os olhos, claramente desapontado. "Mas..." Harry disse fazendo Draco levantar os olhos, "... eu sei que eu gostei do beijo."

Draco já tinha esperanças.

"Nós temos muita história, Draco," Harry disse. "Eu não sei se... Eu não sei se podemos simplesmente ignorar isso. Você pode estar apaixonado por mim mas... mas eu preciso de mais tempo. Preciso ir devagar."

Draco balançou a cabaça. "Eu entendo e aceito." Ele disse com doçura. "Vamos no ritmo que você precisar."

Harry sorriu. "Eu queria que nós, sabe, pudéssemos conversar normalmente. Sem xingar nem ofender. Assim," ele fez um gesto mostrando os dois juntos, "mas sem a tensão." Ele riu de leve e Draco sorriu. Harry percebeu que era um dos primeiros sorrisos verdadeiros que ele tinha visto no rosto de Draco. Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que queria ver muitos, muitos sorrisos como aquele.

"Então," Draco disse, "eu posso dizer que estamos namorando?"

Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha. "É," Harry disse. "Namorando. Namorando e com uma história."

Draco sorriu de novo. Ele se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Harry. "Namorando, então."

Harry sorriu de volta.

* * *

**N/T:** Olha a segunda parte! Não foi muito fofa? Reviews, por favor! 


	3. Saindo e Assumindo

**Título:** The Spy Series (3): Saindo e Assumindo  
**Autora:** Cosmic

**Tradutora:** Paula Lirio  
**Beta da tradução:** Bela-Chan

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criados por J.K. Rowling.  
**Rating:** G  
**Par:** HP/DM

**Sumário:** Draco quer dizer a todos sobre o seu relacionamento com Harry e quer fazer de forma chocante: durante a cerimônia de graduação. Slash. HP/DM. Essa é a terceira parte de The Spy Series.

* * *

**The Spy Series 3**

**Saindo e Assumindo**

De Cosmic

* * *

"Eu quero assumir."

Harry se assustou ao ouvir as palavras de Draco e baixou os olhos, observando o loiro fazer carícias em seu peito.

"O que?" Harry perguntou.

Draco levantou a cabeça para poder olhar para Harry.

"Eu quero assumir. Quero contar ao mundo sobre nós. Meu pai está morto, Voldemort está morto – não há mais o que temer."

Harry não respondeu. Draco estava certo; não havia mais o que temer, não havia mais grandes ameaças como antigamente. Ainda assim alguma coisa o impedia – um nervosismo, um medo ocupando sua mente. Ele podia até imaginar a cara de Ron quando Harry assumisse não apenas que era gay, mas que estava namorando ninguém menos que um Comensal da Morte espião, Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?"

Draco pareceu preocupado. Harry balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Eu… eu não sei, Draco." Ele disse. "Nós nem estamos juntos há tanto tempo e…"

"Você esta com vergonha de nós?" Draco parecia triste quando disse.

"Não, não," Harry assegurou. "Eu só… não sei o que meus amigos vão dizer."

"Ah," Draco disse. "Granger e o pobretão."

"Não o chame assim." Harry disse, um tanto irritado. Depois continuou, suave, "Por favor."

Draco assentiu. "Certo. Granger e Weasley. Mas, Harry, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão descobrir. Ficaria surpreso se a Granger já não souber – foi ela quem nos juntou mesmo."

"Não é com Hermione que me preocupo." Harry disse baixinho, afundando no colchão.

"Não, imaginei que não fosse ela." Draco disse, suspirando. "Weasley vai ter que aceitar, Harry. Se não, bem, você terá de escolher entre eu e ele."

As últimas palavras foram ditas bem baixinho, Draco sem coragem de encará-lo. Harry o abraçou e beijou, passando o máximo de confiança que podia.

"Eu não quero jamais ter que escolher entre você e ele." Harry disse quando se afastaram. "Por favor, não me force a fazer isso. Ele é meu melhor amigo."

Draco sorriu e descansou a cabeça no peito de Harry novamente. "Não vou, Harry, prometo. Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre Weasley."

Harry engoliu em seco, ciente de que Ron poderia, sim, fazer essa exigência; que Harry escolhesse entre Ron e Draco.

Brincando com os cabelos de Draco, Harry se sentiu acalmar. Os minutos passaram e Harry começou a sentir o sono chegar.

"Harry?" O tom de Draco era um pouco mais sonolento.

"Sim?" Harry disse, sem abrir os olhos.

"O que você acha de assumirmos na cerimônia de graduação?"

Isso fez com que Harry acordasse.

"_O quê?_"

Draco sentou na cama e sorriu para Harry.

"Serve de várias formas. Weasley não vai poder gritar com você – até acabar a festa, claro – porque haverá muita gente em volta. E não teríamos que passar pelo papo de assumir mais de uma vez – aparecerá nos jornais e tudo vai estar documentado sobre a Cerimônia de Graduação de Harry Potter. Todo mundo ficaria sabendo de uma só vez."

"E você acha que isso é bom?" Harry quase gritou.

Draco deu de ombros. "É melhor do que qualquer opção que temos." Ele disse.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. "Você enlouqueceu."

"Sim, e com orgulho." Draco disse.

Harry ficou calado. Assumir tudo na cerimônia de graduação? Será que seu namorado tinha enlouquecido de vez? Seus amigos ficariam bastante chateados por não ter-lhes contado antes – por outro lado, eles ficariam chateados de qualquer maneira, considerando quem ele havia escolhido como namorado. Mas a imprensa saberia, o que significava que o mundo saberia. É claro, assim que Lavander Brown descobrisse - e ela descobriria – a escola inteira ficaria sabendo, e o mundo saberia de qualquer forma. A cerimônia de graduação deveria ser sobre Hogwarts, e não sobre a orientação sexual de Harry Potter. Ainda assim ele sentia que esse ano a cerimônia seria mais sobre Harry Potter - O Menino Que Derrotou Voldemort do que qualquer outra coisa, talvez mudar o tema não fosse assim tão ruim.

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Não podia acreditar que estava mesmo considerando essa possibilidade.

"E então, o que me diz?" Draco perguntou.

Harry fechou os olhos. "Não acredito que vou dizer isso." Ele falou. "Mas ok."

* * *

Normalmente, a cerimônia de graduação era bem simples, na qual alguns estudantes e um ou dois professores faziam um discurso, e então o formando receberia um pergaminho que dizia que ele ou ela era oficialmente um bruxo ou bruxa. Então o coro cantava uma ou duas músicas, os pais aplaudiam e a festa no Grande Salão começaria.

Esse ano, Harry Potter se formava e, portanto, seria tudo diferente.

O lugar estava cheio de gente, muitos deles bruxos ou bruxas que não tinham nada a ver com a graduação dos alunos. Eles estavam lá por apenas uma razão – ver Harry Potter se formar. A imprensa estava lá, pronta com câmeras, penas e muitos metros de pergaminho. Cada aluno do sexto ano para baixo estava presente.

Harry estava parado ao lado de Draco, do lado de dentro de Hogwarts, olhando para as pessoas paradas nos terrenos da escola.

"Isso é loucura!" ele exclamou, balançando a cabeça. "No ano passado a cerimônia não foi assim."

"Dã." Draco disse, girando os olhos. Ele caminhou até Harry e ajeitou suas vestes.

"Obrigado." Harry ele disse, distraído, olhando para fora da janela.

"Amor, não ligue para eles." Draco disse, colocando a mão no rosto de Harry. Ele forçou Harry a encará-lo. "Está me ouvindo? Não ligue para eles. São todos estúpidos."

Harry sorriu. "Nem todos. Os Weasleys estão lá também. Eles são legais. E os pais de Hermione também, mesmo que eu nunca tenha conhecido."

Draco balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Ok, não todos, mas a maioria."

Harry assentiu. "Maioria."

"Harry?"

"Sim?" Harry olhou para Draco, que parecia um tanto quanto indeciso. "O que foi?"

"Você não mudou de idéia, certo? Sobre assumir, quero dizer." Draco falou.

Harry puxou Draco para mais perto. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Não mudei de idéia. Por mais louca que seja essa idéia, vamos assumir hoje. Depois disso, nunca mais precisaremos nos esconder em armários de vassouras."

Draco riu. "Apesar de que o armário de vassouras tem seu charme."

"Que tipo de charme?" Harry perguntou. "Eles são impossivelmente pequenos, empoeirados e escuros."

"Bem, colocando dessa maneira, não parece nada bom." Draco disse, o sorriso aumentando. "Te amo."

Harry beijou Draco. Ele nunca se cansaria de sentir a boca do outro rapaz contra a sua, aquela língua morna brincando e provocando sua boca. Quando eles se separaram, Harry sussurrou:

"Te amo também. Vamos."

* * *

Ouvia-se o som ensurdecedor de aplausos e assovios no momento em que Harry apareceu no campo para sentar em seu lugar. Ele não sabia como agir; achava tudo muito embaraçoso, então baixou a cabeça, encarando as próprias mãos, tentando ignorar o som da audiência. Hermione bateu no seu joelho gentilmente e Draco olhou pra ele. Estavam todos de frente para a platéia, já que todos eles iriam falar.

Dumbledore levantou e ergueu as mãos para a platéia, silenciando a todos com apenas um gesto.

"Bem vindos, classe de 1998, à sua cerimônia de graduação", ele disse, antes de pausar e sorrir. "Vocês são uma classe muito especial – uma classe que sobreviveu a muitos obstáculos e perdas, e ainda assim, me encontro de frente para vocês, vendo o amor que cada um tem por si e pelos outros. É realmente notável. No entanto, hoje é o dia de vocês e eu não vou ficar aqui mais tempo, atrapalhando um momento que é de vocês. Entretanto, eu gostaria de convidar nossa Monitora Chefe e nossa melhor aluna do ano, Hermione Granger, para tomar a voz."

Hermione sorriu e levantou, subindo no palco e fazendo um Sonorus. Sua voz soou alta pelos campos quando ela começou a falar. Harry já tinha ouvido seu discurso antes; ela havia praticado com ele na noite anterior, se perguntando se estava bom. Harry havia dito que estava mais do que bom – de fato, ela estava fazendo com que ele se sentisse um tanto inseguro em relação ao próprio discurso. Ela havia sorrido e dito que ele se sairia muito bem.

Harry torcia as mãos, nervoso. Talvez admitir para o mundo inteiro que era gay e amava Draco Malfoy na cerimônia de graduação não fosse a melhor das idéias. Draco ergueu o braço e apertou a mão de Harry, sussurrando:

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

Harry riu, nervoso.

Ele aplaudiu Hermione quando o discurso dela acabou, apesar de quase não ter ouvido.

"E agora que ouvimos nossa Monitora Chefe, nada mais justo do que chamar nosso Monitor Chefe para o palco!" Dumbledore disse, fazendo sinal para Draco. "Senhoras e Senhores, Sr. Draco Malfoy."

"Obrigado, Diretor Dumbledore." Draco disse graciosamente, subindo ao palco. Virando-se para a platéia, ele disse, "Vou ser honesto e dizer que não tenho muito o que falar hoje. Minha turma aqui sentada é a prova de quase tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses – não só a parte ruim, mas a parte boa também. Deveriam haver muito mais rostos sorridentes aqui hoje. Pessoas levadas embora mais cedo do que deveriam; não preciso dizer que às vezes a vida é muito injusta. Algumas pessoas vivem para que outras morram.

"Ainda assim, aqui sentamos, esperando pela vida que está para surgir. Uma vida na qual esperamos incluir amor, família, oportunidades e ótimas experiências. Pois não importa o quanto já vimos, ainda acreditamos que há bondade no mundo, bondade que vale a pena proteger, manter e comemorar."

Draco pausou e olhou diretamente para Harry.

"Agora eu gostaria de chamar o nosso próximo orador: Sr. Harry Potter."

Então houve uma outra rodada de aplausos e Harry se perguntou por que eles o estavam aplaudindo – eles deveriam aplaudir Draco. Harry nem sequer havia aberto a boca ainda; ele havia apenas entrado e sentado.

Draco lançou um Sonorous em Harry e o moreno agradeceu, gaguejando:

"Obrigado."

Draco sorriu e Harry sentiu o calor o preencher. Não fez o nervosismo sumir, mas tornou-o suportável.

Ele tirou um pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado do bolso.

"Turma de 1998, pais, amigos e imprensa." Ele disse. "Fico honrado de estar aqui hoje, como representante da minha turma. Como o Diretor, minha grande amiga Hermione e Draco disseram antes de mim, é uma turma impressionante essa que está aqui. Eu não conheço todos pessoalmente, mas dividi aulas com a maioria de vocês. Aprendi tanto com vocês quanto aprendi com os professores dessa escola – se foi coisa boa ou ruim, não direi." A platéia riu e Hermione sorriu para ele.

"Eu vim para o mundo Mágico com onze anos, sabendo nada sobre minha família e sobre magia. Hogwarts tem sido desde então uma longa aventura, muitas situações de vida ou morte, e muitas memórias maravilhosas. Partidas de Quadribol, trabalho de Transfiguração, redações de Poções, e muito mais. Ainda que muitos de nós tenhamos reclamado dessas coisas, acho que falo por todos quando digo que gostei de cada momento aqui.

"Agora partimos para o mundo real, por assim dizer. Um mundo fora da proteção dos terrenos de Hogwarts, um mundo onde não há redações e sim trabalho de verdade. Um mundo onde esperamos encontrar novos amigos – ainda assim não devemos esquecer dos antigos –, novos trabalhos, novas experiências e, espero, realmente espero, que cada um de nós encontre aquilo que tanto procura.

"E espero também," Harry disse, engolindo em seco e guardando o pergaminho, "que vocês encontrem o que já encontrei. Espero que vocês todos encontrem amor."

Então ele se virou e sorriu para Draco. Dando um único passo, Harry abraçou Draco e o beijou. Ele manteve os olhos fechados, pensando apenas nos lábios de Draco e no corpo pressionado contra o seu, evitando pensar na quantidade de alunos e gente observando.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, ele sussurrou:

"Bem, agora já está feito…"

Harry sorriu. Ele se virou e olhou para os rostos em choque. Estava completamente silencioso; a maioria estava boquiaberta. Apenas Hermione, Snape e, é claro, Professor Dumbledore, pareciam não estarem chocados. Hermione sorria, Snape fazia uma careta e os olhos do Professor Dumbledore brilhavam divertidos.

"E isso conclui meu discurso." Harry disse. "Espero que todos se divirtam na festa de graduação hoje!"

Com essas últimas palavras, a platéia parecia ter acordado. Cada um deles começou a falar; a imprensa gritava perguntas e os outros murmuravam ou gritavam uns para os outros. Harry pegou a mão de Draco e caminharam de volta aos seus lugares.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

"Não foi uma notícia inesperada, mas foi uma forma inesperada de contar." Ela disse.

* * *

Quando Dumbledore finalmente conseguiu controlar as pessoas, começou a distribuir os documentos mágicos que diziam a cada estudante que ele ou ela era agora um bruxo legal, o que fazia com que eles pudessem fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts. Os pais e amigos prestavam atenção na graduação, mas a imprensa teria continuado com as perguntas se não fosse por Dumbledore lançando um feitiço silenciador neles. Agora eles estavam sentados no canto, parecendo extremamente infelizes.

Harry pegou seu pedaço de pergaminho, sentindo a magia percorrer seu corpo. Ele era um bruxo dentro da lei. Ele podia fazer mágica fora da escola sem se preocupar em ser expulso. Ele poderia ir atrás dos Dursleys e lançar uns feitiços neles, apesar de que o Ministério iria atrás dele.

Ao pensar nisso, seu sorriso aumentou. Olhou para Draco e notou que ele estava tão feliz quanto ele. Hermione era, finalmente, incapaz de conter a excitação.

"Somos legais!" ela berrou, feliz. "Nem posso acreditar!"

Harry a abraçou e então abraçou Draco, beijando-o sem se importar com as câmeras à sua volta.

* * *

A festa no Grande Salão era fabulosa. Comidas de todos os tipos nas mesas, que estavam encostadas nas paredes, dando espaço para quem quisesse dançar. Havia uma banda no palco e todos estavam se divertindo.

Harry estava parado ao lado de Draco, observando a todos.

"Feliz agora?" Harry perguntou, virando-se para Draco.

Draco sorriu para ele.

"Sim."

Harry colocou os braços em volta de Draco e o beijou, sorrindo.

"Hem hem."

Harry se afastou vendo que Ron estava olhando para eles. Se afastou ainda mais de Draco, olhando hesitante para Ron, enquanto segurava a mão do loiro. A expressão no rosto de Ron era ilegível, o que era muito incomum.

"Oi." Harry disse, hesitante.

"Oi." Ron respondeu, baixando o rosto. "Eu só queria dizer que… bem, parabéns. E... foi um bom discurso."

Harry teve que se controlar para não parecer incrédulo.

"Você… você não está chateado?"

Os olhos de Ron passaram de Harry para Draco.

"Eu não estou _feliz _com isso."

"Você não precisa." Harry falou rapidamente. "Contanto que não esteja com raiva."

"Não estou." Ron disse. Ele parecia evidentemente desconfortável. "Eu… eu falo com você mais tarde."

Ron saiu, desaparecendo na multidão. Harry o observou sumir e Draco apertou sua mão.

"Tudo bem?"

Harry se virou para ele e assentiu.

"Estou bem. Não esperava que fosse correr tão bem. Eu esperava que ele estivesse completamente furioso. Pensei que ele estaria jogando coisas em mim – ou em você, pelo menos. Mas ele estava... calmo. De uma forma um tanto estranha, mas não ruim."

Draco beijou sua bochecha e sorriu.

"Fico feliz que tenha corrido tudo bem."

* * *

No dia após a graduação, todo jornal do mundo Mágico falava de Harry Potter e seu namorado, Draco Malfoy. As cópias dos discursos de Harry e Draco foram impressas, os artigos estavam cheios de especulações e fotos de Harry e Draco, abraçados e se beijando, fazendo com que o jornal vendesse quatro vezes mais do que o comum. Bruxas de todo o mundo choravam ao ver que o solteiro mais querido estava fora da competição – assim como o segundo mais querido.

Harry e Draco ficaram no quarto de Draco, ignorando a imprensa e as pessoas que queriam falar com eles e sobre eles. O casal sabia que todos queriam falar sobre o que eles eram e o que não eram. Então resolveram ignorar o resto do mundo e ficar à sos. Como deveria ser.

* * *

**N/T:** Eu demorei muito, né? Eu não achei que fosse demorar tanto, mas eu queria - do fundo do meu coração - que a autora já tivesse postado o capítulo quatro para poder postar o capítulo três. Masela ainda não postou o quatro e está demorando muito...

Agradecimentos: **Lilly W. Malfoy, Marck Evans, Gabi Potter-Malfoy, xmaripottermalfoyx, DeeplyDisturbed, Hermione Seixas, Arween Granger, Yoru, Betinha, Aniannka, Ivinne, Hanna Potter, o.O Fabi - chan O.o.**

Muitíssimo obrigada mesmo. E desculpem a demora. 


	4. Na Doença

**Título:** The Spy Series (4): Na doença...  
**Autora:** Cosmic

**Tradutora:** Paula Lirio  
**Beta da tradução:** Ivinne

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criados por J.K. Rowling.  
**Rating:** G  
**Par:** HP/DM

* * *

**The Spy Series 4  
Na Doença…  
**By Cosmic

* * *

"Venha morar comigo." 

Harry parou no meio do caminho, as vestes desabotoadas pela metade. Encarava Draco com os olhos arregalados.

"Quê?"

Draco se inquietou, mas repetiu.

"Venha morar comigo."

Harry tentou formar palavras, mas não conseguiu. Ficou de boca aberta enquanto continuava a olhar o namorado, em choque. Finalmente, ele conseguiu dizer:

"Por quê?"

Draco baixou os olhos.

"Porque faz sentido." Ele disse e continuou rápido, como se tivesse medo de ser interrompido por Harry. "Eu tenho a Mansão toda para mim, você não tem lugar para ir agora que a escola está acabando e você não quer voltar a morar com os Dursleys, e é um bom lugar para se esconder da imprensa e, além disso, não tem perigo na Mansão... meu pai está... morto e Voldemort também e minha mãe... se foi."

Draco hesitou na última palavra. Harry sabia que ele não queria acreditar que a mãe também estivesse morta, apesar da probabilidade de ser verdade crescer a cada dia que passava e o Ministério não a encontrava. Draco esperava que ela estivesse escondida em algum lugar na França, talvez com algum dos seus parentes distantes.

"Por favor?" Draco adicionou com olhos pidões, utilizando as duas palavras que ele raramente usava. Harry percebeu que não era só sobre ele se mudar com Draco; era sobre Draco não ter que viver só.

Voltando as mãos aos botões das vestes, Harry disse suavemente:

"Vou pensar sobre isso, certo?"

Draco assentiu.

"Mas não muito, vamos embora depois de amanhã."

"Acredite, eu não esqueci." Harry disse.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Harry sentou no Salão Principal, tomando café da manhã pela última vez. Todas as suas coisas arrumadas e prontas para serem levadas para a Mansão Malfoy, onde ele passaria o verão. Ele e Draco combinaram isto, eles tentariam e veriam se estavam prontos para morarem juntos e o verão parecia um bom tempo para testar. Seria, como disse Draco, para dá-los alguma proteção contra a imprensa. Mas, no geral, daria a eles mais tempo para ficar juntos. Eles não foram exatamente mimados enquanto estiveram em Hogwarts; todos os momentos eram roubados em armários de vassouras e salas de aula não usadas e empoeiradas. 

"É estranho, não é?" Hermione perguntou, olhando entre Harry e Ron. "Quero dizer, essa é a ultima vez que vamos tomar café da manhã aqui como alunos."

Ron balançou a cabeça, a boca cheia de cereal. "Vai ser estranho morar em outro lugar... Meu próprio apartamento em Londres, pode imaginar? Minha própria casa. Dormir sem o ronco de Neville."

"É, vai ser ótimo." Harry respondeu, rindo. Com o olhar que Neville deu, Harry completou, "Estamos só brincando com você, Nev."

"Ah, claro." Neville disse, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

Hermione virou para Neville. "Então, o que vai fazer agora? Vai morar com sua avó?"

Neville sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça. "Eu amo minha avó, mas eu não agüentaria mais morar com ela. Um primo meu achou um apartamento em Londres para mim e, já que vou estudar para ser Curandeiro no St. Mungos, é o melhor pra mim."

"Medicina, heim?" Hermione disse e começou uma conversa mais profunda com ele, enquanto Harry se virava pra Ron. As coisas estavam meio estranhas entre eles desde a formatura, mas não era tão ruim quanto Harry achou que seria.

"Então, para onde você vai, Harry?" Ron perguntou. "Não vai voltar para os Dursleys, né?"

"Não nessa vida." Harry respondeu. "Eles estão na categoria de 'Se só voltar a te ver nunca, vai ser cedo demais'."

"Então, para onde?"

"Eu... Draco me chamou para morar com ele." Harry falou baixinho. "Vou morar com ele na Mansão Malfoy por dois meses."

Ron sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu sei que ele provou estar do nosso lado, Harry... Mas _morar_ com ele? Tem certeza?"

"Não, Ron, eu não tenho certeza de nada." Harry disse. "Mas eu quero tentar. Gostando ou não, eu o amo. Ele me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti antes e eu quero ver se conseguimos manter um relacionamento com mais do que nos encontrar em armários de vassoura e..."

"Muita informação." Ron interrompeu, cobrindo as orelhas. "Eu não precisava ouvir isso."

Harry sorriu. Então completou, mais sério.

"Eu fico feliz que você não tenha entrado em pânico. Fiquei com medo de que você ficasse completamente doido."

"Vou te contar, se Hermione não tivesse me avisado de que poderia estar rolando alguma coisa entre vocês, eu teria ficado bem mais chateado do que estou. Mas graças a Hermione, eu tive tempo para me acostumar à idéia." Ron olhou para Harry. "Mas, por favor, não me fale sobre as suas idas aos armários de vassouras."

"Bem, não foram _apenas_ armários de vassouras, uma vez nós realmente..."

"Meus ouvidos! Meus ouvidos! Aah!" Ron gritou e Harry começou a rir.

Ainda rindo alguns minutos depois, Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e encontrou Draco observando-o com um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

Depois de uma despedida chorosa na Plataforma 9 e 3/4, Harry e Draco subiram em outro trem, um muito pequeno, na Plataforma 8 e meia. Era preto e verde, e Harry se perguntou se os Malfoys realmente tinham um trem. 

"Meu bisavô comprou esse trem e forçou o Ministério a criar uma linha especial de Londres até a nossa mansão há um século." Draco informou, parecendo indiferente ao trem. Então olhou para Harry e disse, o tom muito mais carinhoso, "Os Malfoys sempre conseguem o que querem."

Eles sentaram confortavelmente no espaçoso compartimento; havia enormes poltronas e sofás. Draco sentou em um dos sofás e Harry o acompanhou. Draco deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, relaxando. Harry havia notado que isso era algo que Draco raramente fazia e estava feliz por ser aquele que o fazia descansar.

Assim que o trem começou a andar, uma senhora veio e perguntou se havia algo que ela poderia trazer para eles. Ambos optaram por suco de abóbora e, pouco depois, a senhora voltou com enormes copos do suco.

Eventualmente, Draco deitou a cabeça no colo de Harry e encolheu o corpo, caindo no sono. Harry ficou sentado calmamente, fazendo carinho no cabelo de Draco e observando a paisagem do lado de fora do trem.

* * *

A Mansão Malfoy era enorme; não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la. Parecia um castelo de conto de fadas, com enormes janelas e torres muito altas. O terreno em volta da mansão era maior que o de Hogwarts, Harry pensou. 

Harry e Draco sentaram na carruagem que os levaria à Mansão. Draco ainda descansava contra Harry, parecendo tão indiferente à Mansão quando estivera ao trem. Harry podia sentir, no entanto, que ele ficou tenso com a visão da Mansão.

A imprensa estava do lado de fora dos portões, esperando para tirar fotos do casal quando eles chegassem em casa. _Casa_. Essa era a casa de Harry agora. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou sua atenção a Draco.

"O que faremos com a imprensa?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada." Draco disse, apesar do tom estar tenso. "A carruagem está enfeitiçada com um Repelente que vai forçá-los a sair do caminho enquanto passamos pelos portões. E os portões vão se fechar assim que passarmos, nos deixando seguros e os deixando do lado de fora. Eles vão apenas tirar fotos da carruagem. Mas os vidros estão com um Feitiço de Escurecer, não vai mostrar nada além de tudo branco na foto."

"Ah." Harry disse e observou o Feitiço Repelente começar a funcionar. Os repórteres e fotógrafos eram empurrados a dez metros de distância por uma força invisível. Isso não parecia deixá-los feliz. Os fotógrafos brigavam para se aproximar, mas não tiveram sucesso.

Dentro dos terrenos da Mansão, Draco encostou-se a Harry de novo, mas não estava tão relaxado quanto estivera antes. Alguma coisa estava fazendo Draco estressar e Harry se perguntou o que seria.

A carruagem parou do lado de fora da Mansão e um servente abriu as portas da carruagem.

"Bem vindo, senhor." Ele disse a Draco, enquanto este saía graciosamente da carruagem.

"Obrigado, George." Draco respondeu.

"E o Sr. Potter, presumo?" George, o mordomo, perguntou a Harry. Quando Harry assentiu, ele continuou. "Bem-vindo à Mansão Malfoy."

"Obrigado." Harry disse e seguiu Draco, enquanto subiam as escadas na direção da entrada.

"Leve nossas coisas para o meu quarto, por favor, George." Draco falou por cima do ombro e o mordomo assentiu.

As portas se abriram magicamente quando os dois se aproximaram. Harry se encontrou parado em um enorme hall de entrada.

Uma pequena elfa doméstica apareceu do nada.

"Minny pode pegar seus casacos, senhores?"

Draco não respondeu, só entregou seu casaco à elfa e fez um gesto para que Harry entregasse também. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que Draco parecia ficar cada vez mais tenso enquanto faziam seu caminho pela Mansão.

Era dividida em dois, mesmo; caminhando para dentro da mansão, eles deram de cara com um cômodo enorme e um corredor de cada lado.

"Esse." Draco disse, apontando pra o corredor à esquerda. "Esse vai para o meu quarto, nosso quarto agora. É a primeira porta à esquerda. A porta à direita leva à piscina, que está ligada à piscina externa, se você gosta de nadar. Tem uma área de lazer, na verdade. George, o mordomo que você acabou de conhecer, vive no porão, então ele vai estar por perto se você precisar dele. Tem também a segunda sala e a biblioteca no terceiro andar, se você precisar de alguma coisa pra ler. Tem também dois quartos de hóspedes no segundo andar. Daquele lado," ele apontou para o lado direito "você vai encontrar os outros quartos de hóspedes e o quarto principal no terceiro andar, que está conectado à biblioteca. No segundo andar, está também a primeira sala de estar e a primeira sala de jantar."

Harry estava boquiaberto com tudo o que Draco havia dito.

"Aqui mesmo," Draco continuou, caminhando mais para dentro do cômodo que eles estavam e virando à esquerda, "é a cozinha. Bem, é a parte da cozinha que dá para ir se você sentir vontade de fazer sua própria comida. Os elfos domésticos têm a própria cozinha, onde eles fazem a nossa comida. Vou te levar para uma passeio depois, agora estou cansado." Draco disse. "Se quiser, pode olhar por aí. Tenho certeza que George vai ficar mais do que satisfeito em te ajudar com o que você precisar."

Harry assentiu. Apesar da estupefação que sentia de morar na Mansão, ele estava preocupado com Draco, que parecia muito mais do que cansado. Ele seguiu o namorado até o quarto deles, maravilhado com o luxo da Mansão. O tapete macio no chão. Os quadros de aparência cara nas paredes, a mobília fina... tudo era maravilhoso.

Draco abriu a porta e Harry ficou boquiaberto com a beleza do quarto de Draco. Havia uma cama enorme, sem dossel, com cobertas verdes e brancas, paredes cor-de-gelo, enormes janelas de um lado com uma sacada que dava para os jardins e o lago no fundo da Mansão e pôsteres autografados de Quadribol nas paredes. Os pertences deles já estavam no quarto.

Draco não parou para olhar nada disso; ele foi direto para a cama onde ele se enrolou e fechou os olhos. Harry parou de observar o quarto para olhar para seu namorado.

"Draco? Tá tudo bem?" ele perguntou, caminhando até a cama.

"Eu só to cansado." Draco disse com voz fraca, olhando para Harry.

Preocupado, Harry colocou uma mão na testa de Draco, e acabou descobrindo que ele estava queimando de febre.

"Você está com febre." Harry disse. "Você tá doente.

"Não, não." Draco respondeu. "Estou bem. Só preciso dormir."

Draco fechou os olhos de novo.

"Draco, vamos te colocar nos pijamas se você vai dormir." Harry falou.

"Hum." Draco disse e permitiu que Harry o puxasse e o ajudasse a vestir os pijamas. Então ele deitou de novo, debaixo dos cobertores dessa vez e pegou no sono imediatamente.

Preocupado, Harry saiu do quarto e chamou George.

"Sim, senhor?" George perguntou, aparecendo na frente de Harry.

Harry piscou, impressionado com a aparição e então sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

"É Draco. Acho que ele está doente."

"Chamarei o curandeiro da família imediatamente, senhor." George respondeu e desapareceu, literalmente, sem dar a chance de Harry responder.

Harry olhou para o lugar onde George estava por um segundo antes de virar e voltar para o quarto de Draco. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu gostas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto perturbado de Draco; que não parecia ter sonhos agradáveis.

Poucos minutos depois, George apareceu e entregou a Harry uma poção com uma coloração nojenta.

"É uma das bebidas de cura do professor Snape, senhor." George disse. "O Curandeiro vai estar aqui em meia hora, mas ele recomendou que o Sr. Malfoy a tomasse."

Harry assentiu e se aproximou de Draco. Ele o sacudiu de leve para acordá-lo, e Draco fez uma careta ao abrir os olhos.

"Quê?" ele murmurou.

"Você precisa beber isso." Harry disse, ajudando Draco a se sentar. "Ordem do Curandeiro."

Draco observou a garrafa, infeliz. "Uma das poções de cura do Sev. Tem gosto horrível."

"Beba." Harry ordenou, massageando as costas de Draco. Ele notou que Draco estava apoiando em seu toque.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça e bebeu a poção, sem deixar de fazer várias caretas. "Merlin, isso é horrível. Eu preciso pedir pra ele fazer uma que tenha um gosto melhor." Draco murmurou, seus olhos se fechando de novo. Ele balançou a cabeça e encarou Harry. "Posso voltar a dormir agora?"

"Eu não sei, Draco... Não sabemos o que você tem. Talvez seja algo perigoso." Harry disse.

"Harry, não é perigoso. Só estou cansado." Draco insistiu e então estremeceu. "E com frio. E meu corpo dói um pouco. Sua massagem estava boa."

"É porque você está com febre." Harry falou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Na verdade, pelos seus sintomas, eu acho que você arranjou uma gripe."

"Eu não me sinto tão mal assim." Draco disse.

Mas aconteceu de Harry estar mesmo certo; Draco estava gripado.

* * *

Dois dias depois de chegar à Mansão Malfoy, a febre de Draco ficou realmente muito alta e tanto Harry quanto o Curandeiro estavam preocupados com a possibilidade de ter que levá-lo ao St. Mungos. Então a febre baixou e o Curandeiro deixou que Harry tomasse conta de Draco. 

Harry acabou descobrindo que um Malfoy doente é um Malfoy chorão.

"Eu to dolorido e meu nariz está escorrendo e minha cabeça tá doendo." Draco reclamou na cama, onde estava deitado quase completamente coberto.

"Aqui." Harry disse, entregando um frasco cheio de mais poção de cor nojenta. "Vai fazer as dores de cabeça e no corpo diminuírem um pouco."

"Mas tem um gosto horrível." Draco disse, fazendo uma careta para o frasco.

"A escolha é sua." Harry falou, quase sem conseguir evitar de girar os olhos. "Ou você fica com as dores ou você bebe a poção ruim."

Draco fez uma cara feia. "'Poção ruim' – parece que você tá falando com uma criança de três anos."

"Nesse momento, você soa e parece com uma." Harry disse, inclinando-se e beijando a testa de Draco.

"Você não deveria rir de mim." Draco respondeu. "Estou doente."

Harry sorriu. "Só assim para suas gracinhas serem tão fracas que eu possa acompanhar, amor."

Draco sorriu e, com uma careta final para a poção, bebeu tudo.

* * *

"Uau, roupas de verdade!" 

Draco olhou feio para Harry, pegando sua xícara de chá e bebendo um gole antes de responder. "Eu não aprecio esse sarcasmo."

Harry riu. "É culpa sua. Você está me desgastando."

Draco baixou a xícara e andou até Harry, parando alguns centímetros de distância dele. Ele se inclinou e colocou a mão na coxa de Harry. "Eu prefiro desgastar assim."

Harry fez um som engraçado na garganta e quase deixou seu copo cair enquanto Draco subia a mão, apalpando-o sobre o jeans.

"Você realmente está se sentindo melhor." Harry falou, com voz aguda demais.

"Hum." Draco murmurou, começando a lamber até a o pescoço de Harry. "Achei que o verão tinha começado mal." Ele disse entre beijos e lambidas. "E agora eu vou compensar."

"Tem certeza que você..." Draco lambeu aquele lugar logo abaixo da orelha de Harry, fazendo com que ele prendesse a respiração. "Compensar. Compensar é bom. Oh, meu Merlin."

Draco sorriu de forma predatória e puxou Harry na direção do quarto. Se eles conseguissem chegar lá, seria um milagre.

* * *

**N/T: **Olha quem está de volta! Eu! A autora postou mais dois capítulos novos além desse aqui. O que é muito bom! Mas eu ainda nem comecei a traduzir. o.o Ok, então. Para quem acompanha as minha outras traduções (Por Trás de Olhos Azuis e Se Você Estiver Preparado), os capítulos já estão com a Ivinne pra betar. Eu sou meio desastrada e a Ivi puxa minhas orelhas com força, portanto qualquer erro que tenha continuado aí foi culpa minha mesmo. XD 

Eu não vou me desculpar por ter demorado. Infelizmente não foi por preguiça. Mas a vida real é mais importante e me puxa pelos cabelos para sair da frente do pc e estudar. O.O

Até a próxima.


	5. Sorria, você está no Bruxa Semanal!

**Título:**The Spy Series

**Título do Capítulo: **Sorria, você está no Bruxa Semanal!

**Autora:** Cosmic  
**Email da autora: **bananacosmicgirl no hotmail. com  
**Página da autora:** cosmicuniverse. net  
**Livejournal da autora:** http / bananacosmic. livejournal. com

**Partes:**10  
**Status: **Work-In-Progress  
**Classificação:**PG  
**Par: **HP/DM  
**Personagens: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criados por J.K. Rowling.

**Aviso:**Slash

ooo

**The Spy Series 5  
****Sorria, você está no Bruxa Semanal!****  
**De Cosmic

ooo

Harry e Draco não saíram da Mansão Malfoy desde Junho, quando se mudaram. Eles se divertiam com longos dias ao sol, nadando na piscina e jogando Quadribol, ou simplesmente sozinhos ou com os amigos. Ron ficou impressionando com a Mansão na primeira vez que ele visitou, e Harry duvidava que ele já tinha superado. Hermione não teve problemas; aparentemente ela havia lido sobre a Mansão Malfoy, já que era mencionada em um dos muitos livros que ela lia. Ninguém estava realmente surpreso.

Os elfos preparavam refeições maravilhosas nas noites em que Harry e Draco não queriam cozinhar. No entanto, na opinião de Harry, essa era uma maneira bastante divertida de passar o tempo – especialmente assistindo Draco trabalhando. Draco achava que cozinhar era igual a fazer poções; ele seguia as receitas precisamente e as refeições saíam fantásticas.

À noite - e às vezes durante o dia – eles ficavam aos beijos ou transavam ou aproveitavam longas conversas ou caminhadas românticas ao luar. A Mansão era perfeitamente segura para poder andar por aí, graças aos feitiços de proteção que a cercava.

Ainda assim, depois de nada além da Mansão, Harry começou a se sentir preso.

"Preso?" Draco perguntou quando Harry tocou no assunto. Eles estavam sentados ao lado de fora na frente do lago e perto do campo de quadribol.

"Eu acho que 'preso' é a palavra errada." Harry disse rapidamente. "Parece negativa e eu não estou… Eu gosto de estar aqui. Gosto mesmo. Mas eu..."

"…precisa sair." Draco completou. Ele assentiu. "Estava esperando por isso."

"Você estava?" Harry perguntou. "Eu pensei que você gostasse de ficar aqui. Até porque é a sua casa."

Draco sorriu de leve. "É a minha casa, sim." Ele disse. "Mas não quer dizer que eu queira ficar tanto tempo assim aqui. Além disse, tenho muitas memórias ruins ligadas a esse lugar."

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas; Draco nunca tinha dito isso antes. "Memórias ruins?" ele perguntou.

Draco apertou a mão de Harry. "Não se preocupe. Estou bem. Agora, se você está se sentindo preso, então a melhor maneira de resolver seria realmente sair daqui. Para onde você quer ir?"

Harry ficou sério por um memento, reconhecendo a mudança de assunto de Draco, mas decidindo que, por enquanto, deixaria pra lá. Sorriu pra Draco. "Eu quero te levar em algum lugar para um encontro de verdade."

"Um encontro de verdade?" Draco levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele.

Harry assentiu. "Nunca tivemos um encontro de verdade enquanto estávamos em Hogwarts. Era apenas armários de vassouras e velhas salas de aula. Não era exatamente a minha idéia de encontro romântico."

"Funcionava pra mim." Draco disse com um sorriso maldoso. "E normalmente_funcionava_ pra você também."

Harry sorriu também reconhecendo o tom de Draco. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais confortável com isso. Antes, ele corava como um virgem toda vez que Draco apenas mencionava sexo.

"De qualquer maneira…" Continuou Harry. "Eu gostaria de te levar num restaurante bom em algum lugar – talvez eu te leve ao cinema trouxa. O que você acha?"

Draco sorriu. "Eu digo sim."

ooo

Na noite seguinte, Draco reservou uma mesa em um bom restaurante francês que ele tinha ido antes, e Harry comprou ingressos para o filme que eles queriam ver. Ele sabia que Draco ficaria impressionado com o filme, não importava o que ele dizia, ele nunca tinha ido ao cinema antes. Harry estava ansioso para ver sua reação.

Às cinco e meia, Harry e Draco aparataram no Beco Diagonal. Eles concordaram que era a melhor maneira de ir para Londres, pois pegar o trem demoraria muito e aparatar diretamente na Londres trouxa era muito perigoso. Harry apenas esperava que eles não fossem cercados assim que chegasse. Ambos usavam feitiços de alteração para não serem facilmente reconhecidos, mas eles sabiam que o cabelo claro de Draco e a cicatriz de Harry eram óbvias demais para qualquer um que os olhasse mais de uma vez.

Harry estava excitadíssimo. Ele e Draco fizeram seu caminho até o Caldeirão Furado. As lojas estavam fechando e assim não havia muita gente. Eles estavam aliviados.

"Oh minha nossa, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy!"

Harry virou a cabeça para a direção do som, procurando a pessoa que gritou as palavras. Ele encontrou dezenas de cabeças viradas para ele, surpresas e satisfeitas.

Um flash de luz repentino quase cegou Harry.

"Vamos Harry, precisamos chegar no Caldeirão Furado." Draco disse, puxando Harry consigo. Harry balançou a cabeça, confuso, e o seguiu. A multidão, de repente, parecia muito mais compacta, já que as pessoas se aproximavam cada vez mais para olhar melhor Harry Potter e seu namorado Comensal da Morte, Draco Malfoy.

"Senhor Potter, o que veio fazer no Beco Diagonal?"

Harry levantou os olhos e viu que alguém estava com um pergaminho e uma pena que se movia rapidamente, escrevendo.

Draco o puxou antes que ele sequer pensasse em responder. "Fique calado, não diga nada a eles, está bem?"

Harry concordou.

"Senhor Potter, você está na Mansão Malfoy?"

Harry se perguntava como alguns repórteres poderiam ser tão estúpidos – eles o viram entrar na Mansão Malfoy e não o viram sair desde então. Como é que ele _não_ estava na Mansão Malfoy?

"Senhor Malfoy, é verdade que você era um Comensal?"

"Senhor Potter, por que o senhor preferiu não comentar sobre o seu relacionamento com o Senhor Malfoy?"

Eles pareciam se multiplicar. Harry notou alguns repórteres aparatando na rua e segurou um gemido de frustração. Draco abria caminho pela multidão e segurava a mão de Harry com força.

"Senhor Malfoy, você estará presente no julgamento dos Comensais da Morte?"

"Senhor Potter, como se sente tendo finalmente matado Voldemort?"

"Senhor Potter, o que pretende fazer agora que saiu de Hogwarts?"

"Onde vão essa noite?"

"Seu relacionamento é sério?"

Harry parou de ouvir. Draco o puxava pelo buraco na parede para dentro do Caldeirão Furado. Vários repórteres os seguiram, fazendo perguntas e tirando fotos. Eles os seguiram até a saída do pub, onde tiveram que parar. Harry e Draco estavam vestido de trouxas, mas os repórteres não.

Harry respirou fundo assim que passaram de um quarteirão de distância do Caldeirão Furado. "Eu não achei que sairíamos vivos."

Draco sorriu, então se inclinou e o beijou. "Bem, saímos. Vamos jantar agora."

Harry balançou a cabeça e eles acenaram para um táxi para levá-los até o restaurante francês.

ooo

"Mas como as pessoas entram na tela? E fazem isso o tempo todo? Sem nenhuma vontade própria?"

Harry sorriu com as perguntas de Draco. "Trouxas tem uma coisa chamada câmera de vídeo." Ele disse. "É como uma câmera normal, mas ao invés de gravar apenas um momento, captura tudo o que está acontecendo, enquanto a câmera estiver ligada."

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu ainda não entendo. Como eles podem fazer isso o tempo todo? Você disse que se vermos o mesmo filme de novo, vai ser exatamente igual. Como?"

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho melhor você comprar um livro sobre como uma câmera de vídeo funciona." Ele disse. "Eu não sei dizer."

Draco parecia ainda estar tentando entender como as pessoas ficavam presas na grande tela.

Eles se aproximaram do Caldeirão furado, e Harry respirou fundo.

"Pronto para encarar os lobos?" ele perguntou.

Draco parou seus pensamento e, instantaneamente, seu olhar se tornou sério. "Sim, vamos."

Assim que eles chegaram perto das luzes da rua, os flashs das câmeras dispararam das janelas do pub. Harry gemeu de frustração; ele esperava que os repórteres tivessem desistido.

"Sabe, Harry…" Draco falou. "Somos bruxos. Por que não agimos como tais?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Harry perguntou.

"Quero dizer que não podíamos aparatar no restaurante porque não sabíamos como era lá – mas nada nos impede de aparatar na Mansão. Se você se segurar com firmeza em mim, eu nos aparato do lado de dentro dos portões."

Um sorriso se espalhou nos lábios de Harry. "Você é um gênio."

Draco sorriu. "Eu faço o que posso."

ooo

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, Draco já tinha levantado. Não era incomum; Draco acordava cedo, e muitas vezes nadava na piscina antes do café da manhã. Harry saiu da cama e olhou pela janela e lá estava ele, nadando naquela enorme piscina. Seu corpo parecia realmente gracioso na água.

Harry desceu e começou a preparar o café da manhã. Enquanto estava lá, George, o mordomo, apareceu na cozinha.

"O senhor recebeu cartas." Disse.

Harry o olhou com curiosidade. "Estão com você?"

George o observou indeciso. "Não." Ele disse "Estão todas reunidas na segunda sala de estar."

"Por que as cartas precisariam ser reunidas e por que na segunda sala de estar?" Harry perguntou, cheio de suspeitas.

"Tem… uma enorme quantidade de cartas, senhor." Disse George.

Harry estava começando a ter um mau pressentimento. Ele seguiu George até a segunda sala de estar, onde ele ficou boquiaberto ao olhar o cômodo. No chão, havia um mar de cartas que chegava à altura dos joelhos de Harry e mais e mais corujas chegavam com cartas amarradas às patas.

"Meu... O que é isso?" Harry perguntou.

"Começou a chegar no começo do verão." George disse. "Quando o senhor e o Mestre Draco chegaram. Mas a maioria aqui chegou hoje. Parece que o passeio dos senhores ontem é agora uma edição extra do Bruxa Semanal, na capa do Profeta Diário e em qualquer outro jornal ou revista no Reino Unido, possivelmente Europa."

Harry olhou a quantidade de cartas. Ele tentou formar uma frase coerente, mas seu cérebro não queria funcionar.

"Por quê?"

George olhou para o chão. "Parece que o mundo bruxo está divido entre apoiar ou não seu relacionamento com o Mestre Draco."

"Eles não têm nada a ver com nosso relacionamento!" Harry disse.

"Eles acham que têm."

Harry se virou para ver Draco atrás deles. Ele tinha uma toalha amarrada à cintura e Harry engoliu seco. Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo ainda molhado e fez uma careta ao olhar para o chão cheio de cartas.

"Eu achei que teríamos algumas respostas, mas não achei que seria tão ruim." Ele disse.

"Você esperava isso?" Harry perguntou.

"Considerando a quantidade de cartas que recebemos no começo do verão, sim." Draco respondeu.

"Por que você não me disse que estávamos recebendo cartas? Por que não me disse nada?" Harry perguntou em tom de acusação.

Draco evitou olhar para Harry ao dizer:

"Eu só não queria que você se preocupasse com o que o resto do mundo pensa de você. Você já faz isso o bastante." Ele se virou para George, encerrando o assunto mesmo que Harry ainda estivesse irritado. "George, peça aos elfos que separem as cartas em três grupos: positivo, negativo e pessoal. Traga as cartas pessoais e depois veremos as outras."

George assentiu e Draco se virou e saiu. Mais corujas continuavam chegando.

ooo

George levou as cartas, e Harry abriu a primeira. Ele sabia que era de Hermione; tinha sua perfeita caligrafia num grande envelope. Ele abriu e achou uma cópia do _Bruxa Semanal – Edição Especial Harry Pot_ter assim como uma nota pessoal de sua amiga.

Harry fez uma careta ao ver a foto dele e Draco beijando no beco depois que acharam que estavam livres dos repórteres e fotógrafos; o que obviamente não aconteceu. Passando as páginas da revista, Harry percebeu que um fotógrafo, ou vários os haviam seguido a noite toda; havia fotos deles durante o jantar, caminhando até o cinema, rindo e beijando durante o filme e fotos deles pouco antes de aparatarem de volta à Mansão. Misturadas pelas páginas, havia também fotos de Harry e Draco em seus anos em Hogwarts; a foto oficial da Família Malfoy, a foto promocional que Harry foi forçado a tirar depois de vencer Voldemort e fotos deles jogando Quadribol.

Harry suprimiu um gemido.

'Harry,

_Achei que gostaria de ver isso. Tenho certeza que você já recebeu muitas cartas sobre isso – apenas saiba que seus amigos estão aqui pra você, você e Draco, sempre. Se precisar de nós, usem o flu. _

_Com amor,_

_Hermione_'

Harry sorriu com a nota de Hermione, sentindo-se aquecido por suas palavras. Ele olhou para Draco, que estava lendo uma carta pessoal.

"De quem é?" Harry perguntou.

"Severus," Draco disse, segurando um riso. "Ele tem um vocabulário e tanto, especialmente com relação a coisas que ele não gosta."

Harry riu. "Pelo menos alivia a tensão do dia um pouco."

Draco balançou a cabeça, colocando a carta de lado. "Você não está muito irritado com isso, não é?"

"Eu não sei." Harry disse. "Eu acho que estou mais chateado."

"Bom." Draco disse. "Bem, não é bom que você esteja chateado, só é bom que você não esteja com raiva ou preocupado, porque não ajudaria em nada."

"Eu sei disso." Harry disse. "É por isso que ouvir que Snape está chateado é divertido; tira minha mente do fato de se eu devo estar irritado ou não."

"Pra você é Professor Snape." Draco corrigiu, lançando um olhar superior a Harry. Harry deu risinhos e Draco sorriu pra ele.

"É isso aí. É bom ver você assim de risinhos."

"Eu não dei risinhos!" Harry disse, indignado, sabendo perfeitamente que deu risinhos.

"Deu sim." Draco provocou. "Risinhos feito uma primeiranista."

"Você vai retirar isso!" Harry exclamou, aproximando-se de Draco feito um predador que escolheu sua vítima.

"Não." Draco disse. "Nem pensar."

Então a briga de cócegas começou e, por agora, todos os problemas com o Bruxa Semanal foram esquecidos enquanto eles rolavam pela grama. Em algum lugar no meio do caminho, as cócegas viraram beijos e o mundo desapareceu à volta deles. Acima das cabeças deles, corujas voavam até a segunda sala de estar, entregando cartas e mais cartas para os elfos dividirem em grupos, mas Harry e Draco pouco se importavam. Eles sabiam que, não importava o que a tempestade trouxesse, eles conseguiram superar.


End file.
